Speak now
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: "Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Another wedding fic where Kurt is getting married (not to Blaine) Blaine objects and sings to Kurt (and his not so loved groom) Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Only one person is not too pleased, and its not Kurt.


Blaine made his way into the room quietly, unnoticed by anyone. Taking a seat in the very back row, Blaine glanced down at his watch, suddenly more nervous than before. Where was she? She was supposed to be here by now. He couldn't go through this by himself. Blaine was starting to panic, when a hand dropped down on his suit-clad shoulder, making him jump a foot in the air. Santana Lopez smiled down at the curly-haired man.

"Calm down, Hobbit. It's only me." Santana stated before sliding past him and sitting down. Blaine turned to look at his best friend, relief playing on his face.

"Sorry, I thought you were one of his family members." Blaine whispered loud enough for Santana to hear. Santana looked ahead of him to the balding head of Burt Hummel, seated beside Carole. She then looked further up to where Finn stood. Santana hadn't wanted to see this day come. To see Finn be the best-man for a wedding that didn't include her hobbit.

"Who, Hummel's?" Santana asked, not using the man's name, because she knew how much it hurt Blaine. Reaching over, she settled a comforting hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine shook his head at her.

"No, _his_." He spat, loud enough for a few people to look at him. Blaine ignored them. He wasn't in the mood to comfort the people who would one day be a part of the love of his life's life. His family member's should be a part of his family. Not _Gordon Smith_'s. He knew for a fact that he never loved him.

It was at that moment when the wedding song started to play. Though Blaine didn't want to, he reluctantly turned to watch the man he loved walk through the open doors. Tears formed in his eyes when the fell on Kurt. _Kurt Hummel_, his soul-mate. It took Blaine a few moment's to realise that Kurt wasn't looking at Gordon, but Santana's hard grip on his arm made him realise that Kurt was looking at him. But that wasn't right, Kurt didn't know that he was coming to his wedding. Or did he? As Kurt passed him, having to break eye contact, Blaine turned to look at Santana.

"Did you tell him?" He hissed as Santana looked back at him, a sad look on her face.

"I had to, Blaine. We all know he doesn't love him. He never has. Even Burt and Finn know it." Santana replied and for the first moment since they became friends, Blaine noticed tears in her eyes. Blaine wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as he waited. That's all he had to do, was wait.

Blaine hardly heard the words that the minister said, all he felt and saw was Santana on his arm and Kurt. But what he did hear were the most important words to him.

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Kurt turned at those words, looking for an escape, though Gordon stayed facing the minister.

Blaine stood from his chair, his hand still on Santana, urging her to join him.

"Please Santana, I need you." Blaine whispered to her. "You just have to walk with me, I'll do the rest."

Santana nodded as she stood up, walking with Blaine to the aisle as Blaine said those words, "I object!"

A happy smile came across Kurt's face as Blaine started to sing, though Gordon looked pissed.

_I am not the kind of guy_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong guy_

Blaine sung proudly, smiling up at Kurt as Gordon glared at the both of them. Santana smiled at the two boys, sending a glare at Gordon, before deciding to join in quietly with Blaine.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And his snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And he is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Wearing a dress shaped like a pastry_

Blaine sent the said man a smirk as Gordon continued to glare at them.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

Blaine sang at Kurt again, motioning around the entire room with his arms, making Kurt grin. No, this wasn't what he thought it would be.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sound like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely groom-to-be_

This time, Kurt sent a glare at Gordon, making both Finn and Burt chuckle. Blaine smiled at the man he loved before continuing.

_He floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_And I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

Blaine distinctly heard Kurt giggle and nod as they neared the alter, though keeping their distance from Gordon.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

_(Hear him out)_

_Oh, la, la_

_Oh, oh_

_Say a single vow_

Blaine and Kurt both smiled at Santana as the sang the last part.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

Well that line sort of worked, at lease the _Smith _family was giving him horrified looks. The _Hummel's/Hudson's _and all their friends were giving him understanding and sympathetic looks. But yes, all he could see was Kurt and his large grin.

_I am not the kind of guy_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong guy_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

Blaine grinned as Kurt stepped forward, away from Gordon and sang the last verse.

_And I'll say "Let's run away now."_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak now."_

Blaine had hardly any time to process it all before Kurt was in his arms, seeming not to care whether or not he creased his suit. Tears started to fall from Blaine's eyes as Kurt burrowed his head into his shoulder, but three whispered word's made the tears come faster, "I love you."

Blaine clung on to Kurt the best he could, vowing to never let him go again. As he leaned down to kiss Kurt on the hair, he whispered back to him, "I love you too, Kurt. Always have, always will."

Kurt pulled back to smile at him before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine melted into the kiss, it was something he hadn't been able to do for a long time. When Kurt pulled back, he dived back in to hug him tightly before letting him go so he could hug Santana. Santana happily let him hug her, much to several people's surprise.

"Thanks, Satan. You both mean so much to me." Kurt said, and at those words, Santana buried her head in his shoulder.

"You never loved me?" A rather pissed off voice asked from behind them, and the three of them turned to look at Kurt's blonde haired, ex-fiancée. Before Kurt could answer, Gordon continued, "So this whole year meant nothing to you?"

"Gordon, I'm twenty. Who in their right mind would want to get married at twenty. I was heartbroken and alone after someone I cared about hurt me, and you were there. No, I never loved you the way I loved Blaine. I guess you were just a distraction that I thought was love." Kurt said, feeling Blaine's hand slip into his and as he turned to look at him, he saw an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. You know I never wanted to hurt you." Blaine said, his voice thick with tears as Kurt smiled over at him. Kurt squeezed his hand gently.

"I know baby, I forgave you months ago. I'm not sure why I didn't go back to you before he proposed." Kurt said, now not even bothering to look back at Gordon.

"Jesus Christ, you really do love him!" Gordon exclaimed, ignoring the filthy look the minister sent him. Blaine, on the other hand, sent a smile at the man. The minister's glare faded gently as he moved away to sit beside Burt.

"It's not obvious?" Kurt asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, making Santana laugh. He had learnt from the best. Gordon looked shocked and defeated.

"Fine." Gordon said, stepping down from the alter and moving towards his family. Kurt quickly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Gordon, I really am sorry that I led you on and hurt you. I just want you to know, it was never my intention." Kurt said, his eyes sad. Gordon smiled sadly back at him before patting his arm gently.

"I know, Kurt. Now I can move on, and so can you." Gordon said, smiling a little at Blaine as Kurt let his arm go. As Gordon continued to walk off, Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms.

"Will you change your mind when you're twenty-one?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt slightly. Kurt gasped, looking at Blaine in shock.

"Blaine, are you asking me to marry you on my wreck of a wedding day?" Kurt asked, not being able to keep the smile off his face. Blaine grinned back at him and quickly kissed his cheek.

"I guess I am, if you say yes." Blaine said, watching as Kurt's smile grew.

"How could I ever say no to you?" Kurt asked and the only answer he got was a kiss.

**A year later...**

Blaine stood, squirming slightly in his black fitted suit, on the alter. He looked down a little at Wes, Finn and Cooper, who had all decided to be his best men. Looking over to the other side, he smiled at Santana, Rachel and Mercedes, who were Kurt's bridesmaids. Blaine was still unsure why Kurt hadn't decided to have a best man. He was sure Finn would have been perfectly happy to fill that role. But Kurt had just waved him off, saying that he was an honorary girl, so he was happy with just having the girls at his side. Blaine had just smiled back at him before attacking him with kisses.

So that was where Blaine was, twenty years old and waiting for the man who was about to become his husband. As the music started, a very slowed down version of the song that introduced them _Teenage Dream_, Blaine turned to watch as the love of his life started to walk down the aisle.

Kurt grinned as everyone turned to watch him, his eyes not yet finding Blaine. But when they did, he was sure his heart almost stopped. A large grin formed on Blaine's face as soon as the found each other, and Kurt felt the first of his tears start to fall. This was the wedding he had always wanted, with the man he had always wanted. If it had of been any other moment, Kurt would have been making sure there were no creases in his white suit, but all he had eyes for, was Blaine.

When Kurt finally made his way to the alter, their song slowly drifting off, he noticed that Blaine also had tears in his eyes. Kurt grinned as Blaine took his hand, vowing his love with that simple touch. Unspoken _"I love you"_'s sent through their love-filled gazes. The sparkle in each of their eyes shone when they both realised that this was it, the day they had been waiting four years for. Their wedding day.

Words were spoken, vows exchanged and the time was coming. As Blaine gently pushed the ring onto Kurt's finger, proudly yelling "I do!" to the room, Kurt felt his heart beat quicken as he now stared at his husband, not his boyfriend or fiancée, but his _husband_.

Blaine felt the same way as Kurt, treasuring the moment when Kurt slid the ring onto his finger, the small ring and Kurt's cry of "I do!" sealing him as his husband. Blaine couldn't be any happier. Before the priest said his last line, Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder to where Santana stood, a large smile on her face. Blaine smiled back at her before looking back at Kurt.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom!"

Blaine grinned wildly at his husband, before taking Kurt in his arms and kissing him for all he was worth. Kurt chuckled into the kiss as Blaine bowed him, still kissing him. The kiss didn't last as long as their many had during the last year, but it was the most special one. This meant more, it sealed them together. It formed a bond like no other, a bond between a man and his husband.

"I will love you 'till the day I die." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he pulled back from their kiss. Kurt smiled as he lent forward and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"And I will love you every day of forever, Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Kurt whispered back, liking the way their names sounded together. Blaine smiled as he gripped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him again, their first kiss as married men.

"Oh my, I just kissed a married man." Kurt whispered, laughter on his face as he smiled down at Blaine. Blaine quickly hugged him close, never wanting to let him go.

"So did I, Mr. Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

_Rings are an ancient symbol, blessed and simple. Round like the sun, like the eye, like arms that embrace. Circles, for love that is given comes back round again and again. Therefore, may these symbols remind you that your love, like the sun, illumines; that your love, like the eye, must see clearly; and that your love, like arms that embrace, is a grace upon this world._

**Oh, how I love Klaine wedding's. This is based on the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift, which is the song that I had Blaine sing to Kurt. Not that I actually like Kurt marrying a man that isn't Blaine, I just have to write them for the outcome. Hope you enjoyed it and please review xx**


End file.
